


nuthin' but a 'g' thang

by HoneycombHenry



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:32:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneycombHenry/pseuds/HoneycombHenry
Summary: girls in the 90's





	nuthin' but a 'g' thang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintroux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintroux/gifts).



> MY DEAR ROUX! you and you alone will appreciate the following which is a rule 63 1990's russian pens au! tbh my favorite thing about the russian pens in general is their mascot -- his little eyebrow??????? SO cute! I HOPE THIS BRINGS YOU SOME JOY bc you are WONDERFUL and you deserve nothing but NICE! THINGS!

 


End file.
